


the one magic is love. pt 1

by Rinsknife



Series: The one magic is love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinsknife/pseuds/Rinsknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Hogwarts AU! In Lucy's pov so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one magic is love. pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just wrote this to have fun and got carried away. i hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it!

September 1st, Platform 9 ¾ at the King’s Cross station. Lucy Heartfilia,a lonely blonde girl ,tries her best to push her stuff forward onto the the train. She finally seems to succeed and right on time so it seems. Just having enough time to get on it herself, the train soon departs. For a moment she sits at the entrance, watching all those parents wave their kids goodbye. Just the slightest bit of hope pops up in her as she glances over the faces, hoping to see her father. But she knows better, he’s way to busy again even at a time like this. 

A sigh parts her lips and she stands up, taking her baggage through the train. Eyes glance from compartment to compartment to search for one that isn’t well, full. It takes a while, but there is finally one that seems to only have one person in it. The door glides open and she greets a blue-haired kid. 

-“Hey um…Mind if I sit here? Like um…Everywhere else is full so…”

Her hand clamps tightly to her suitcase, getting a simple nod back as an answer. With a shy smile she enters and sits down. Quietly the two keep that way for a while. In a way,Lucy finds it nerve-wrecking. On the other hand though, the silence isn’t that bothersome. But even so after a while she just has to break it.

-“So um… I’m Lucy H-…Yeah, Lucy! So …hey!”

The blue-haired girl finally looks at her. Eyes looking rather fierce for a kid and more than that, looking like they’ve seen quite some. She let’s out a slight sigh.

-“You said so already…”

There’s a small break of silence again. This one however is really nerve-wrecking and totally not nice! Lucy looks down to her hands,which are folded tightly into each other. Ah she did something bad didn’t she…

-“Juvia…”

The silence got broken again.

-“Eh?”   
-“My name.It’s Juvia…”

She speaks short and to the point with an undertone of… boredom? Well whatever the tone, it clearly cheers Lucy up for just a slightest bit.

-“Ah! Nice to meet you Juvia! So um…Is this also your first year?”

She sounds a little less like she might die of shame already. Compared to the few interacted words, the silence was too uncomfortable after all. 

-“Yeah.”

Short.Again.With a slight nod as Juvia’s eyes glance out of the window. For a moment Lucy does the same, admitting that it’s quite worth a look, but it bores her soon enough.

-“Ah, the houses…”  
-”Hm?”  
-”Well um, what house do you think you’ll get?”

The girl just raises her shoulders, not even bothering to look away from the window. Lucy is slightly getting annoyed,if you can even call it that. For the least she just feels like she should stop there…

-”What about you…”

Juvia’s eyes are still fixated to the window. But Lucy doesn’t care. This is slowly coming to a conversation. sort of…

-”Oh! Well I don’t really care that much. I mean, I do have a preference, but I’ll be fine with whichever so…”

Her words flow out a bit too fast, but the other girl doesn’t seem to care. Ever so, she might even seem to actually look at her now. At least for a moment.

-”Really? What preference?”  
-”Hm, I guess Ravenclaw…”  
-”Oh…”  
-”So what about you? Do you have a preference? Or well one you actually don’t want…”

There’s silence again. This time because the blue-haired girl seems to be thinking rather deeply.

-”I guess…not Gryffindor” 

Her words are soft and sound monotone. Lucy is left with a slight confusion as she was really expecting well, not that! But she leaves it for what is. The rest of the travel is filled with her asking meaningless things and Juvia shortly answering them. They share candy together and by the end she feels that maybe, just maybe, the girl seems to have opened up at least a tiny bit. 

Finally at Hogwarts, the two stay close to each other. There are ooh’s and aah’s coming from many of the first years, Lucy being one of those. Juvia on the other hand, stays as silent as she was before. And at last there’s the Sorting ceremony. As they enter a great room that seems to filled with all other students and teachers there are even more chants of fascination. Lucy is one of them again as her eyes gaze over the place. The ceiling seems to catch her attention for the longest.The sight of so many stars twinkling, inside! She’s truly full of wonder. There’s also excitement and curiousity to what more this place has to offer. 

Her thoughts get cut of by an old man ,seemingly the headmaster, speaking. She isn’t really listening, her eyes are searching the blue-haired girl as she quickly goes closer to her again with a bright smile on her face.The girl looks at her and just nods. Soon students are called by name one by one to undergo the sorting. Finally it’s Lucy’s turn. Her face turning bright red at the hearing of her last name. Heartfilia, damn how she hated that surname…The name that belonged to a very well-known family.A very wealthy family. She can already hear the whispering as she steps to the Sorting Hat. A last glance t her friend as the thing is put on her head, mostly blocking her sight now. 

-”Hmmm…”

The hat starts to talk to her, she isn’t paying to much attention. Her eyes just try to peek out of the hat as much as they can till…

-” GRYFFINDOR!”

The hat shouts out, followed by a large shouting and applauding of students. She takes it of and walks towards the table of very welcoming Gryffindors. First there’s happiness that overflows her, but seeing how Juvia looked ,or rather refused to look at her… Well it quickly faded away. Lucy sat at the table,being greeted by a very social guy with pink hair. 

-”Oh! Nice! Welcome to the best house here! I’m Natsu by the way!”

She just gave a slight nod and a smile. Not paying much attention as she was too focused on the words the strange girl had mentioned her earlier ‘I guess …not Gryffindor’. What was that even supposed to mean. Wasn’t this house actually rather popular? She sighed and answered some of the greetings being thrown at her,one of them being from a girl with the same red colour as their emblem, as some other kids soon joined their group.

Her attention got taken away when she heard the name of the blue haired girl being called for sorting. With her usual expression on her face.

-”JUVIA LOCKSER!   
… SLYTHERIN!”

Again Lucy felt her excitement and happiness shrink.Though the people at her table didn’t let her feel like that for long. At least now she knew her full name. And who knows what her own house might bring. Heck, who knew what this school would bring. There was definitely a big adventure still waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> ey so here’s the first part!! i know it doesn’t have much of a pairing in here, but i have plans for once. anyways, this is more of an introduction so prepare for more. i hope you liked reading this as well. i’m up for any tips and questions you might have! thank you for reading!!


End file.
